The Little Grey Book
by Rannoch
Summary: Mrs. Green gives her students a journal, in which they have to write everyday with assigned topics for about 15 minutes. This is Jack's. (SLASHYSLASH)(Part of a series)
1. Assignment One

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. Or ever claimed to. I'm just a fan writing for their own pleasure reasons. XD thatdidn'tsoundright oh well, you get the idea :P

**A/N** Waah. This is one fic in a series of fics, all journals of Newsies characters . The idea was started by my good friend Ele (Nakaia Aiden-Sun) and me and a few other people have taken up the tasks of writing some of them. So far there's:

The Little Black Book ; _Mush _(by Nakaia Aiden-Sun)

The Little Camouflage Book ; _Blink _(Nakaia Aiden-Sun)

The Little Blue Book ; _Davey_(Obsessed wit'Aaron Lohr)

The Little Orange Book ; _Itey_ (the bestest!!) (Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr)

Here's my contribution… Jack's journal.

**The Little Grey Book**

**Assignment One: Free write about self.**

_Ok, why Mrs. Green thought this was a good idea, I'm not totally sure ... cause it's not like we all need something like this. I mean, most people use journals for writing down their feelings and stuff, right? I know I don't need something like that, especially if people are going to end up reading this._

_Too bad I can't ... WAIT maybe I can! Mrs. Green didn't tell us we COULDN'T ..._

**_[Jack bites his lip, and looks to his side at Itey and Spot. He flips quickly towards the beginning of the journal and writes, "DARE TO READ AND I'LL SOAK YA", then turns back]_**

_I know Mrs. Green has to read this, but that should keep other people away._

_Ah, I've wasted 6 minutes! Better get to the real assigned topic ..._

_For starters, my name is Jack Kelly. Well, it's actually Francis Sullivan but I like Jack better. I'd PREFER to be called Jack by everyone. I'm seventeen years of age, still young, no matter what Itey says. He's under the firm belief that you're young until you're seventeen ... which is rather silly, but very cute, in his Iteyish way._

_Oh, yeah, Itey is my best friend. The bestest friend anyone could ask for really ... so crazy, fun, nice, cute, sexy ... uhmm ... of course he's sexy! Who doesn't love Itey? Eww, you're not starting to think I'm attracted to my best friend are you? It's not like I can't get chicks! They follow me everywhere, literally. **[Jack smiles widely]**_

_Haha__, I feel sorry for most other guys in this school..._

_My stomach is starting to grumble, I'm so hungry. Still like one minute left. Damn. Itey has an orange journal. Ha he's such a freak. _

_I guess this is the end of my first entry, Mrs. Green is telling us to take these to her desk._

_Guts and Glory,_

_Jack Kelly _

**A/N **Hope that wasn't too bad for my first Newsies fic… wee. Read and review! -


	2. Assignment Two

**The Little Grey Book**

**Assignment Two: My good and bad habits.**

_Riiight. I wonder when Mrs. Green is gonna get less pointless assignments! Well, no, sorry Mrs. Green, these are SPECTACULAR._

_Hm, good and bad habits, eh? Damnit Itey! Now I've started saying that ... and I guess it counts as one of my bad habits. Saying "eh" like a bloody Canadian and picking up things from Itey so fast. Nothing against Canadians either. Another bad habit? I say things before I think. Think before I say ... I DON'T KNOW!_

_I'm confused. Itey rubs off on me too much. I wonder what he's writing ..._

_Any more bad habits? Haha, someone told me the other day I had a big ego ... but I don't think I do, where would they get that from?  
I tend to jump to conclusions and threat people too much. I "hit on" Itey ... which isn't really hitting on him cause I'm not gay! It's just teasing him. Shut up._

_GOOD HABITS NOW. I brush my teeth twice a day. Sometimes only once. But still. I'm good with animals, but I hate monkeys. I stand up for what I believe in! I like having cold showers ... and no I wasn't being suggestive there. I turn off the lights whenever I leave the room. I get my homework done on time (mostly). I don't drink too much. I don't rely on other people for money. I have out with Itey too much... wait that might be considered a bad habit. I attract chicks like hell. Hehehehehe. I'm just so... uh, I'll shut up now. _

_I like bagels. And doughnuts. I'm a good student, friend, uhmm I don't know what else to write here. I like to read, and I think I like to write now._

_Time's almost up! I guess I'll just watch that hot girl a few desks down and wonder what she's writing... or just Itey. I feel like reaching over and grabbing his......... ew, don't be sick._

_Guts and glory!_

**Shoutouts (cause they're cool)**

Bookey Elliot- Yea, Jack seems to be rather enjoying having this journal thing... he likes to write I think I'll definitely read yours!! I was wondering who was going to do Race's... thanks for the review.

Buttons14- Yup, first Newsies fic... and I haven't even seen the movie :P... two of my good friends are obsessed with it, and I've read the script and tons of fanfics so yea... it's become a sort of obsession for me too. I LOVE ITEY!! Hehe, Itey says he's glad you're a fan and keep up the good work :P. Thank for the review.

Nakaia Aidan-Sun- You'd BETTER BE HAPPY WITH IT!! You made me write it you evil... evil... AMERICAN Oo. hehe, I don't mind though. Hope yer happy with this chapter toooo. Be proud, be very proud. Lovemuch and thanks for the review.

C.M. Higgins- Yay for Spot's journal! And is Jack gay... or not? This is an eternal question that NEEDS to be answered. Oh well you'll find out. Thanks for the review.

Erin Go Bragh- Hehe, yup very cool. I love reading them too. You should start writing one! (if you haven't already, lol, I'm so slow). Thanks for the review.

Newsiesfreak2519- Yay thanks for the compliment, it means a lot when someone says I'm keeping him in character :P. Hope you like this chapter.

**A/N **Loooong shoutouts. Anyway, hope this chapter was good and I'll promise not to be so long with the next update. Read and review


End file.
